


Dream Come True

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, a dream come true for erin and abby, quick fun in vancouver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Erin and Abby get to a part of something they'd never imagine ever happening.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> For Yatesbert Week: "The X-Files"

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” grumbled Erin. “It’s Vancouver and it’s like 65 degrees!” She shivered under her light jacket.

“This is actually comfortable Erin. You’d be sweating through your plaid back in New York,” said Abby. “And how much longer do we have to be able to go see _The X-Files_ filming and be a part of it? It won’t be long till the Internet will be tired of it again.”

Erin couldn’t understand how Abby could happily be walking through the streets drinking a frozen hot chocolate. They had gone on a tour of the city, finding old filming locations for the show from the first run. It had been fun, reminiscing about the places they had seen on the show, but mostly the memories of what they were doing at the time. They both couldn’t remember what episode had been on when they had gotten caught by a library assistant making out in the basement media room because everywhere else on campus with a TV had been taken. He had been surprised for a moment, laughed, gave them a thumbs up, and quickly shut the door. Erin had been appalled, but at least the guy had been quiet about it. They hadn’t been exactly vocal about their relationship, but they hadn’t been quiet about it either. It had been a weird time for the both of them.

“You have a point, but if we don’t get to the set soon, we may not get a chance to see things before they actually do start filming and we have to be in hair and makeup.” The thought thrilled Erin to the core. They had been invited personally by Vince Gilligan to the set after meeting him in New York by chance at a fundraiser. He had been impressed with their work and had invited them for a small role in an episode. Abby had rolled her eyes when they got the script and found out they were going to be amateur ghost hunters. Holtzmann and Patty thought the whole thing was hilarious. But, _The X-Files_ was their show, and to even think they’d be a part of it was mind boggling.

“At least we’re going to be married ghost hunters?” Erin had offered that night when they were reading over the script again in their apartment. Abby had scoffed at that, but Erin grinned when she noticed the slight pink in her wife’s cheeks. This literally was a dream come true for them, even if it was something they had never considered being an option.

“You’re right,” sighed Abby. “As always.”

“Mmhmm,” smiled Erin. “At least on set there will be heaters.”

“You hope,” teased Abby as she took Erin’s hand.

“Please,” said Erin. “Have you ever paid attention to Gillian Anderson? She’s so tiny. I’m sure they have heated blankets for her to curl up in between takes.”

The snort that came out of Abby’s nose made Erin laugh. She smiled happily at her lover as Abby pulled up the GPS on her phone to direct them to the area where they were going to be filming. They both couldn’t wait.


End file.
